Hermione Lupin
by Hermione Potter256
Summary: Hermione finds out that she is adopted and that she is the daughter of Remus Lupin. She also finds out that her mother didn't want her. She also find love,
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The charactor's might be OC so keep that in mind when you read that. Please don't send flames.

* * *

**

Chapter One: Discovering the truth

Hermione was looking through a box that was labeled that said_" Hermione's birth records".' What could that mean?' _She opened the box and started looking through the papers. When she found a envelop. She noticed that it had said _"Hermione Lupin"_

"What the heck?" Hermione said as she opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_If your reading this letter then i'm no longer with you and your with an adopted parents and your biological father is Remus John lupin and i have been keep you from him because i didn't want you anywhere near him. I have hated you from the moment i found out i was pregnant with you. if you had been a boy then i would have love dearly. Well to get to the get to point apparently the glamer charm i will come off after your finished reading this letter._

_Goodbye,_

_Carmen Black Lupin_

Hermione went to look in the mirrior and saw that she had sandy blond hair with percing blue eyes"WHA?!!!" she screamed. " Wow i look like a female version of Lupin."She said and then realized." I'm a Marauder's daughter."She called out for her mother and father.

" Mom, Dad, what is going on with me?" Hermione asked.

" Well Hermione. What we should have told you along time ago. But your adopted and we never knew who your mother was." Her adopted mother said as she looked like she's about to cry.

"Mom it doesn't matter if your my real mother or adopted mother. As far as i can see your my real mother." Hermione said." I'm going to see Remus and the others."

All of a sudden deatheaters came swarming in."Hermione get out of here now!!!!" Her adopted father yelled.

The deatheaters went to grab Hermione but she ran to the fire place and got some floo powder."Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Characters maybe OC so no FLAMES PLEASE!!!!Sirius NOT DEAD. He's alive.^_^

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:The Truth Comes Out**

As soon as she said her destination she disappeared going to where she would be safe. When she got there she stumbled out of the fire place on to the floor. Remus and theSirius were there in the living room.

When Remus saw her. He got up and went to help her up and the clean her up." Hermione is that you?" He asked unsure if it was her.

Hermione could trust her voice so she just nodded her head and then just gave him the letter.

When he was finished reading the letter he just handed the letter to Sirius. Remus then pulled Hermione into a tight hug while Sirius read the letter. He whispered," My baby girl. you were alive this hole time and i didn't know. Carmen told me that she had miscarried with you. I had been completely heart broken when she told me that." He pulled back and looked at her then said," You look so much like me that its kind of scary."

After Sirius was done reading the letter he went to Hermione and pulled her into his arms." I wish she hadn't done that because then we would had you all along and got to spend a lot time together." When Hermione pulled back she said," Guys can you go to my adopted home and see if my adopted parents are okay?"

They nodded and apperated to Hermione house.

**To Hermione's Adopted parents place**

When Sirius and Remus got to the house and saw that The house was completely distroyed. When they found Hermiones adopted parents. They found that they were dead.

" My god, This is going to break Hermione's heart."Sirius said as he and Remus shacked their heads and apperated back to Sirius's house to give Hermione the news.

**Back to Grimmauld**

When they got back there they told Hermione what all they saw. Hermione broke down and cried.

After what seemed like an eternity, She stopped and was now only sniffling.

Sirius and Remus pulled her into a big hug whispering that all would be fine. That they would help her get back at the deatheaters. After they got her to completely calm down and fell asleep.

Remus then took her to the room that she had alway sleep in when they had her and the others over. When he got back to sirius.

"Sirius lets go to bed. We'll deal with everything tomorrow." Remus suggested.

Sirius just nodded and they both went up to their rooms.

* * *

**A/N: There is a poll so could you please vote on it. so i know if you would like to see in the story. THANKS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Characters maybe and James Potter are going to come back and be with there son and loved one.^_^Ginny is going to be a bitch. Ron will be like a big brother to is dead and roting. Everyone that was killed by him or his followers is brought back. The ones that fought against Voldie lived.

* * *

**

Chapter Three:Talking With Hermione

The next morning Hermione and the others woke up early. They began to talk about all that had happen. With Hermione crying and shacking like a what seemed like an eternity Hermione stopped crying and some what shacking. They finished talking about it.

They suddenly heard someone at the fire place so they went to the living room and saw that it was Harry Potter. Hermione rushed over and helped him up and Remus cleaned him up.

Harry then looked at the female that had helped him and said," Thank you. I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

" Oh well we lets sit down and then we'll explain to you everything." Hermione said as they went to sit on the couch. It to about an hour to explain every thing and when it was all said and done. Harry looked like a deer in the head light. He quickly recovered from it and then pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione gave a small smile glade that Harry hadn't rejected her. when he pulled back from the hug and said," Well 'Moine looks like I'm not the only Marauder's kid and your also the niece of another Marauder too."

Hermione gave a small giggle and said," Yup but how are we going to tell everyone. What if they reject me and say that.." Before she could finish what she was saying Harry cut her off saying that if they did that then they would have to leave and not talk to them again. That they would better off with out the other then.

Remus and Sirius nodded they're agreement and said that it would be fine.

Remus wrote a letter to the others and sent it to them. Within 15 minutes the Weasleys and other order members appeared.

**Ginny Pov:**

_'Who is that bitch sitting next to my Harry.'_ Ginny thought as she started to turn red in the face."Harry, Who is this little bitch that sitting next to you Hm." She asked as she began to glare at Hermione.

_'Well this is never going to change.'_Harry thought as he answered her," Ginny i broke up with you months ago when i found out you cheated on me with Dean."

The other weasley's looked at Ginny with a lot of anger. Fred was the first to talk," Ginny, that is not the way Mom and Dad raised us and you know it." The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh and Ginny, the girl your glaring at is Hermione. She also the daughter of Remus Lupin and is the niece of Sirius Black." Harry added in with a loving look at Hermione who blushed.

"What? That has to be lie. Lupin was never with anyone."Ginny sneered

"That would be were your wrong." Sirius interuped and continued," Moony here was with my twin sister Carman and aparently my sister hid Hermione because she hated the fact she was a sister alway wanted to be the center of attention."

"I don't care i want her to stay away from _MY_ _Harry._" Ginny sneered possessively.

Harry sighed," Ginny i don't like at all right know because you cheated and the fact you've always hated Hermione for the fact she was always closer to me."

"Your just as bad as my sister and as of right know if your going to behave this way towards my niece then you going to have to leave." Sirius said. Remus nodded and then added,"If there is anyone who agrees with her then you can also leave. Because I will not allow any one come in between me and my daughter and that means everyone of you."

"That was well said Moony my old friend." A voice came from out of nowhere. When they looked in the direction that the voice came from they saw that it was James and Lily Potter.

At first they couldn't believe it. So they decided to test it.

"James what was the one thing that I feared most?" Remus asked.

"That the one day if you ever had kids they would reject you and it looks like that will never happen. Because she loves you very much." Both James and Lily answered together.

"This so touching but can we get back to what were talking about." Ginny said ruining the moment.

The others looked at her in disbelief. Her brothers grabbed her and left but not before saying they were happy about very thing that happened except how Ginny acted. The other Weasleys followed.

Minerva was the first to say," Welcome back Lily and James. And Hermione I'm so glade your a live and with us now. But wish you could have been with us from the beginning. The others nodded.

Albus then asked," Hermione are you going to stay with Granger as you name or go with Lupin as your last name."

"I think that I'll change my full name to Hermione Jane Black Granger Lupin but for short Hermione Lupin."Hermione smiled.

The others smiled and nodded at that.

Sirius then asked," Why you keep Black in as one of your last names?"

"Because your my uncle and I may not like my _mother_ but I love you very dearly uncle Sirius." Hermione said as she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug.

" Well i love you too sweety." Sirius said."Guys we need to go to the minstry of magic to let them know your alive.

They nodded in agreement and left for the minstry.

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

'Im kind of going to take brake from this one and work on the other ones. Like my new story Hermione Potter.


End file.
